


A Girls Best Friend gets Revenge in the End

by ChusBule



Series: An alternate reality made by the mind [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Fucking Machines, Milking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Torture, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChusBule/pseuds/ChusBule
Summary: The man was always seen as any girls' best friend. Some thought this was a blessing, but he thought of it as a curse. Finally, with the help of a new law he can take what he thinks is rightfully his.
Series: An alternate reality made by the mind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566343
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. The tags are mainly for chapter 2 which will be coming soon. Please comment any criticisms as I would like to improve.

As the young man entered the long room, he smiled to himself. Somehow he had managed to track sown and capture all the girls that had snubbed him and his advances. The man only had five but what a five.   
First there was, Jasmine, the slender, flat-chested, 15 year old girl with wonderful, long, blond hair. She was easiest to capture, as he had learned of her patterns before. All he had to do was wait in his van on her route home from school and snatch her there.  
Second was Hannah, a tall, 17 year old girl with nicely sized breasts and flat, mid-length, hazelnut hair. She was harder to get, as she mainly stayed at home. However, on a pleasant stroll through her neighbouring park the man seized his chance and nabbed her.  
Third was Emily, a short, slender, 17 year old girl with slightly larger breasts and long brown hair. The man managed to get Emily by chance whilst he was stalking Hannah. Emily and Hannah are good friends ,and as she was leaving one day, he swooped on her.  
Fourth was Ella, a short, 18 year old girl with large breasts and frizzly red-dyed brown hair. Ella was a sea scout, so the man caught her right at the end of a scout night, as she was getting ready to go home.  
Finally was Madi, a 19 year old girl with nicely sized breasts and beautiful long black hair. Madi was a model, and after one of her shoots the man pounced.  
The man had stripped them bare, gagged them, and strapped them all to planks of wood, that had been tilted up so that his captives could see him. He wanted them to know who was doing this to them. A couple seconds after entering the room, he began to speak.

"By the power vested in me by the Incel act of 2020, I hereby sentence you all to 10 years imprisonment and torture followed by either life enslavement or death." The look on the girls face changed from anger to fear as he made his speech. "Each of you have caused me some sexual distress in the past 5 years and therefore I had no other choice than to sentence you to such terms. There will be little rest, as the law dictates I may set your allocated torture time to no more than 161 hours per week. This means that I will violate and torture you 23 hours a day 7 days a week. I have also realised that you can make me money on the Dark Web and there will be a 24/7 livestream of your torture. Whilst digging around I have found sites willing to host pictures of all of you, but especially you three." He gestured towards, Emily, Hannah, and Jasmine. "Now, shall we begin?"


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of 3650 of torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not condone any of the actions by the man in this story.

The man flicked a switch. All at once the cameras that had been set up started streaming and spotlights glared at his slaves. He flicked another switch and a pair of metal bras came down and attached themselves to the breasts of the captives. Without fail these bras simultaneously electro-shocked and massaged the girls breasts, after all the man wanted to be their first. He approached Jasmine first and removed her metal bra. Without warning he shoved his penis into her tight, bone-dry, 15 year old pussy. The man felt like he was in heaven as he started moving in and out. Jasmine, on the other hand, started crying. He continued defiling her pussy for the next few minutes, eventually making Jasmine whimper and moan, until the ecstasy of her pussy finally made him cum. He pulled out, stopping Jasmine from reaching her climax, and dried his cum and blood soaked penis on her pelvis. As he left a fucking machine started relentlessly attacking her pussy. It was designed to deny orgasm until the man said otherwise. Jasmine continued crying as he moved on.

The man continued this with every slave, roughly entering their tight dry virgin pussies, cumming, denying orgasms and then moving on. Hannah was quiet in her sobbing and moaning, whilst Madi screamed bloody murder during her violation. Whilst raping Ella the man 'accidentally' hit a switch that started whipping her breasts. Once he was done with all of them, he stepped back content that he had denied their orgasms long enough. He pressed a button and all five girls came in unison. "I hope that you have enjoyed the start of your day", the man laughed, "It's about to get a whole lot more fun!"

The man decided to start with Hannah this time. He calmly explained what he was going to do to her: "I will put you in this suit in the exact same position for one week. Whenever I will come to you, you will pleasure me or, maybe once, I you. Capiche?" Hannah nodded timidly. Not wanting to upset the man she quickly got changed and allowed herself to be restrained again without fuss. "Marvellous", cried the man, "I'll return to you later."  


The man moved on to Ella. He had something quite different in store for her.

"Now, Ella, what to do with you?" he asked teasingly. "Well since you rejected me I have always thought of you as one thing, a cow. So a cow you shall be. Well, a Hucow to be precise. You will be strapped to a cage and have milkers permanently attached to you. When you are not getting fucked by me, you will be pregnant as to produce more milk." The man then injected Ella with a sedative so he could strap her in without worrying about her thrashing. As she awoke she could feel him raping her again, making sure his cum was deep inside of her. "If you birth a girl I will nurture it until it can fuck, if you birth a boy then I will make sure he can fuck as soon as possible.", the man explained. Ella sobbed quietly as he left her, with the milking machine starting its job.

Next was Emily, who was trembling in fear of what was to happen to her. However, she had no idea of the pain that she was going to endure. "For you Emily, the Metal bra will be almost permanently attached to you, unless I take it off to fondle your exquisite breasts. When I or the machine fucks you we will be shocking your pussy. And when I or the machine aren't fucking you a pear of anguish will be opened within your pussy. This device will also shock you. Lets go!" Said the man before roughly entering Emily. She screamed as the electricity ran through her. He removed her gag so he could listen to her screams properly, they made him harder. Slowly the screams of pain were replaced by the screams pleasure as she eventually climaxed. He pulled out, and opened the pear of anguish in her pussy. The screams returned, but this time there would be no pleasure.

Finally came Madi and Jasmine. The man decided that they would have the same pushnishment. "You two are both sluts. You act like sluts, you dress like sluts, you are sluts.", the man explained, "As the sluts you are, you are to have your pussy available to the public for 23 hours at a time. The other hour you will be pounded by me and/or the machine." Once he had finished he rolled the two girls over to two holes in the wall. He stuck their lower bodies out of it and tied their legs up so that their young pussies where on full display. He then decided he wanted to fuck Jasmine one more time before leaving her to the wolves. He entered her again as she yelped in pain. The man wanted to get it over with so he fucked her hard and fast cumming in just over 3 minutes. As he went back inside he slapped both of their pussies as hard as he could. Boy would he sleep well tonight.


	3. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls see three new pods and wonder who will fill them. After their initiation a girl makes a run for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that I do not condone what the man is doing and should not be replicated.

The Man entered the long room again but this time with three new playthings. He had acquired Katy, Aleah and Saskia. All kidnapping occured within two days and was as routine as ever. Within minutes he had the girls in the right position: gagged, naked and bound on a table. He stepped back and admired his new chattel.

Katy was a tall, feisty, 15 year old girl, with long brown hair, a cute face and large breasts. Aleah was a mid height, naughty, 15 year old, with long hazelnut hair, a flatter chest but a nice round butt. Saskia was a short, teasing, 13 year old, with a cute little butt and nicely sized breasts.

He turned three more cameras on and got to work. He stepped up to Saskia and without hesitation he jammed his dick into her tight, dry, virgin pussy. He roughly raped her, moving in and out of her young pussy whilst she screamed in agony. He jammed his dick far into the girls pussy as he came. The man left Saskia's pussy denied of the orgasm it so dearly wanted. He continued this with his other slaves, roughly raping them until the edge of orgasm. Hearing them scream in pain and pleasure, and hearing the words the girls tried to shout through their gags, made him fuck them harder. Finally after what felt like hours to them, he let the girls orgasm. 

He started explaining what he was going to do to each of the new girls. Katy would take pride of place next to Ella in the milking parlour, having her large tits pumped and being constantly bred. Aleah would join the other two sluts Madi and Jasmine, where she would be fucked by random men and boys she will never get to know. Saskia would join Emily in the torture chamber, but would have a completely different torture. The man hung her upside down above a sheet of copper connected to one half of a power supply. The other half was connected to an electrode stuck in her pussy. Finally, the man attached copper nipple tassels to Saskia and turned the power supply on. She screamed her head off as she completed the circuit. The man explained that for every 50 sit-ups she did he would turn the electricity off. She was having a hard time as he left.


End file.
